Lil' Secret
by jiununa
Summary: Renjun itu benci yang namanya berhitung. Berhitung itu ngebosenin, bikin kepala pusing, bikin ngantuk, apalagi kalo udah dihadapin sama rumus-rumus, Renjun rasanya pengen resign aja dari dunia ini. Double sial lagi dapat dosen galak. Ganteng sih, tapi kalau pelit ngasih nilai, ya percuma! Warning: BL/Sho-Ai, BxB, Typo(s), DLDR Lee Jeno - Huang Renjun (NCT Dream)


Tittle : Lil' Secret

Main Pairing : Lee Jeno - Huang Renjun

Side Pair : Mark - Haechan

Genre : Drama, Slice of Life, Humor

Summary : Renjun itu benci yang namanya berhitung. Berhitung itu ngebosenin, bikin kepala pusing, bikin ngantuk, apalagi kalo udah dihadapin sama rumus-rumus, Renjun rasanya pengen resign aja dari dunia ini. Double sial lagi dapat dosen galak. Ganteng sih, tapi kalau pelit ngasih nilai, ya percuma!

*

"Ren, nyontek tugas statistik dong. Gue lupa ngerjain."

Renjun merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas, gini nih punya temen ngga tau malu. Diajak kerja kelompok jarang hadir, giliran nyontek maju duluan.

"Ini yang terakhir, lain kali ngga bakal gue kasih contekan kalo masih males ngerjain."

"Iya sayangku," balesnya gini terus, sambil nyengir gak jelas lagi, untung teman. "Ren, sambil liatin pintu ya, siapa tau pak Jeno datang, kan mampus!"

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi Chan, ya kali itu dosen main nyelonong masuk aja. Makanya jam itu dipakai, bukan dipajang!"

"Ya lu tau aja kalo jam tangan gue mati, nih kalo ngga percaya," Haechan mengulurkan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan jam tangan berwarna hitam yang jarumnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Itu jam udah mati seminggu yang lalu, ngapain masih lu pakai!"

Astaga, punya teman gak ada beresnya sama sekali.

"Sayang Ren, ini jam pemberian pacar gue." Jawabnya mendramatisir keadaan.

"Yaelah tinggal minta beli baru aja sama kak Mark, pasti dibeliin kok. Pacar lu jangan dianggurin, manfaatin aja terus."

"Yeu bocah, pantas aja ngga ada yang mau sama lu. Matre sih."

"Heh itu mulut disiram pake apa? Licin amat."

Nah kan, mulai bacot lagi dua manusia kekurangan kalsium ini. Ngga tau aja adik tingkat pada liatin mereka. Iya, mereka itu masuknya lebih awal karena Haechan lupa ngerjain tugas statistiknya. Padahal tadi adik tingkatnya masih ada di dalam, lagi nyantai habis berjuang jiwa dan raga malah diusir sama mereka. Namanya juga senior, bung. Jadilah mereka bisik-bisik tetangga, eh- bahan rumpi adik tingkat. Ya tau aja adik tingkatnya para admin lambe kampus, dikit-dikit ngegosip.

"Heh, apa liat-liat. Bubar sana!" Itu si Jaemin, matanya sampe melotot keluar liatin adik tingkat yang berdiri di depan kelas. Gak bisa masuk lah dia. Langsung deh pada bubar, kalo gak gini ya sampai nanti ditontonin.

Jaemin langsung ngambil tempat duduk di sebelah Renjun, raut mukanya udah kembali normal.

"Njun, punya nomor hpnya pak Jeno ngga?"

Lha, ni bocah ngapa ya

"Kaga ada."

"Heh bohong! Lu kan mahasiswa kesayangannya pak Jeno tuh."

"Dibilangin kagak ada juga malah nyolot." Kesal kan Renjun tuh.

"Kan cuma nanya maleen, heran deh gue."

Jadi gini nih, Jaemin itu naksir sama pak Jeno, dosen Statistik mereka. Masih muda kok, tenang. Iya, gayanya juga masih kayak ABG gitu. Umurnya baru menginjak 24 tahun. Sedangkan Jaemin, Haechan dan Renjun merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir, bukan mahasiswa abadi.

Rumornya sih Jeno masih single alias jomblo, makanya jadi incaran kaum hawa plus Jaemin. Sayangnya, galak banget. Kalo dia udah masuk kelas, ngga ada yang berani ribut tuh. Coba sama dosen lain, para cewek pada ngerumpi, yang cowok sibuk main moba.

Intinya kalo masalah percintaan Jeno tuh sulit banget digapai. Buktinya sampe sekarang aja ngga ada kemajuan si Jaemin, yang katanya penakluk cinta. Meh.

"Ngebacot aja terus, sampe pak Jeno datang. Kan mampus."

"Udah selesai nyalinnya?"

"Udah dong. Mendengar kebacotan kalian berdua membuat energi gue meledak-ledak."

Inginnya dibales sih sama Renjun, tapi waktu keburu abis. Iya, gara-gara bacot sama Jaemin tadi dia ngga nyadar kalo temen sekelasnya udah pada datang. Dan lagi pak Jeno itu on time, bahkan biasanya 5 menit sebelum masuk udah ada di dalam kelas. Disiplin sekali, teman-teman.

Panjang umur, baru aja dipikirin orangnya muncul. Seketika keadaan kelas senyap. Waduh, merinding dong.

"Selamat pagi, tugasnya silakan dikumpul." Belum aja duduk udah nagih tugas, memang terbaik.

"Mumpung gue baik hati, sini tugas kalian gue yang kumpulin."

"Tumben nih, tapi makasih ya Jaem. Coba gini setiap hari."

"Bacot, Chan."

Sabar Haechan tuh punya teman gini

"Sekalian gue ya Jaem." Renjun mah ogah ketemu pak Jeno. Takut diapa-apain.

"Oke Njun." Emang niatnya Jaemin kan cuma ngumpul punya mereka berdua, tau si Haechan ikut-ikutan.

"Huang Renjun?"

Renjun langsung gelagapan angkat tangan. Iya, Renjun itu hampir kelepasan mau tidur. Gimana nggak, dengerin pak Jeno yang menjelaskan didepan itu kayak dengar lullaby aja. Mampus, batinnya.

Renjun itu memang kurang dalam hal berhitung. Sebelas-duabelas sama Haechan. Bedanya cuma lebih rajin dikit doang. Beda kalo Jaemin, anak itu lumayan pandai dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kamu dengar apa yang saya jelaskan tadi?" Raut wajah Jeno berubah tegas, mata elangnya mengawasi gerak-gerik si mahasiswa.

Renjun menelan ludah, gugup. Ya mana dengar lah. Tapi kalo jujur, ntar disuruh maju kedepan. Dengan ragu ia mejawab, "D-dengar pak."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan soal di depan."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA mampus mampus mampus. Mama tolong Renjun.

Dengan terpaksa ia maju kedepan. Mau gimana lagi, nasi udah jadi bubur.

Sorak-sorakan teman-teman dibelakang sudah tidak diperdulikan, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal itu supaya cepat duduk.

Sementara itu Jeno mengambil buku tugas Renjun, berniat melihat tugas mahasiswanya. Namun matanya malah tertuju pada secarik kertas berwarna pink dengan love serta tulisan di dalamnya.

"Renjun, ini buku kamu?"

"Iya pak." Tanpa tau apa-apa, Renjun melanjutkan acara - mari mengerjakan soalnya.

Dengan sengaja dan suara lantang Jeno membaca surat itu di depan kelas.

Bapak Jeno yang ganteng, saya tuh dari dulu naksir bapak. Tapi bapak aja yang nggak peka. Duh, jadi pacar saya aja deh, dari pada jomblo sampai tua. Hehee...

Big love

Seketika kelas yang sunyi itu berubah menjadi ramai. Para cowok bersorak sedangkan para cewek menggodanya sambil mengucapkan apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu.

Renjun tentunya terkejut setengah mati. Sejak kapan ia menulis surat itu!

Matanya lalu menangkap siluet Jaemin yang tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Oh, dia tau pelakunya.

"Ekhem, tolong diam semuanya. Kalian kerjakan soal di halaman 98 dan kamu Renjun, ikut saya. Jangan ada keributan, paham?"

"Paham pak!" Jawab mereka kompak.

Dengan lesu Renjun mengikuti Jeno keluar, sebelum benar-benar keluar ia sempat memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Jaemin di ujung sana.

"Heh itu kerjaan lu kan. Ngaku woy!"

"Ya gue kan gak tau kalo dibaca disini, Chan."

"Nanti minta maaf sama Renjun, gue ngga tanggung jawab kalo disemprot ntar."

"Iya-iya."

Renjun kini telah sampai di ruangan Jeno. Lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk, sedangkan Renjun hanya berdiri dengan gusar.

"Ayo duduk." Perintahnya. Dengan tergesa Renjun mengambil tempat di depan dosennya itu.

"Pak itu bukan saya yang nulis, sumpah. C-coba bapak liat tulisannya, beda pak. Saya juga ngga tau kenapa kertas itu ada di buku saya. Itu pasti ulah Jaemin, kan dia yang tergila-gila sama bapak. Sungguh-"

"Iya, saya tau." Potongnya cepat. "Ngomongnya pelan-pelan aja, saya ngga makan kamu juga."

"Tapi pak-"

Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Renjun, Jeno beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di atas sofa, di sudut ruangan itu.

"Duduk di sini aja, lebih nyaman dari pada disitu." Perintahnya. Dengan patuh Renjun menurut dan duduk di sampingnya.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Jeno yang mencium wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

"Jen, berhenti." Susah payah Renjun menjauhkan wajah suaminya itu. Bukannya berhenti kelakuannya malah menjadi-jadi. Ia mengecup bibir plump itu yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Renjun.

"Ini masih di lingkungan kampus, astaga." Heran juga punya suami kelebihan hormon. Jadi, mereka itu udah menikah tapi dirahasiakan, hanya keluarga dan sahabat terdekat yang tau. Bahkan seisi kampus yang tau pernikahan mereka cuma rektor dan beberapa dosen doang.

Jeno hanya cengengesan, kadang kalau sudah berdua seperti ini dia kelihatan seperti puppy, sangat menggemaskan.

"Tuh lihat." Tunjuk Renjun pada sebuah kertas yang ditempel pada pintu masuk.

Dilarang berbuat macam-macam

"Itu kan kamu yang buat." Dengusnya. Jadi Renjun, tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno membuat itu dan menempelkannya pada pintu. Renjun tidak tau saja, ia bahkan diejek Mark, teman sesama dosennya gara-gara tulisan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana kerja kelompoknya kemaren?"

"Aku diceramahin sama kak Jaehyun. Katanya kenapa ngga belajar sama suami kamu aja, dia kan dosen. Ngga tau aja kalo belajar sama kamu itu bikin aku gak konsen."

"Iyalah, kerjaanmu kan cuma ngeliatin wajah aku." Dengan usil Jeno menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby istrinya itu.

Renjun mengerang kesal, iya lalu beranjak dari situ dan berniat pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Balik kelas lah. Ntar mereka pada curiga lagi." Ketusnya. Kan gawat kalo ketahuan, bisa habis Renjun ditangan Jaemin sama Haechan karena menyembunyikan statusnya. Dan meninggalkan Jeno yang tertawa di belakangnya.

FIN

Omake

Message from Mark

Menurut hyung Renjun dihukum apa kali ini?

Entah, mungkin di "anuin" Jeno.

Apasih hyung, ambigu tau.

Bercanda doang, sudah dulu ya. Hyung mau ngajar.

Siapppp bos. Semangat

Haechan kembali menyimpan hpnya setelah melihat kedatangan Renjun. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat kesal, ia lalu melihat Jeno masuk setelahnya dengan raut wajah seperti biasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Njun-"

"APA?"

"Nanya doang elah, itu dileher lu ada bekas warna merah kenapa?"

"Hah?!" Reflek Renjun menutup lehernya. "K-Kayaknya digigit nyamuk pas mau kesini."

"Ohh..." Palingan digigit Jeno, batinnya.

**End**

Ini beneran end loh :")

APA INI???

Huhuuu inilah hasil kegabutan saia. Jan lupa vomentnya manteman :")

Salam,

Prwinkle


End file.
